Complicated
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: After sharing a kiss during a game of Truth or Dare, best friends Newt and Thomas fall in love. Their complicated relationship is tested as Thomas discovers Newt's other friend is also in love with Newt and Thomas gets jealous. Rated T for mentionings of sex but could be M? ThomasxNewt, one-sided AlbyxNewt. Oneshot. College AU


Thomas had never before kissed a guy. Not on the cheek, or the lips, not even a little. Looking back he had no clue how he didn't know he was gay, because he'd never had feelings for girls. He'd dated two girls in his life, Teresa and Brenda, and both were still really good friends of his. He just wasn't into girls like that. Thomas wasn't a guy you would look at and immediately know he was gay, either. But he was definitely gay.

He first realized it at a party that he and his roommate and one of his best friends, Minho, had thrown. Thomas had invited his best friend, Newt, because Newt and Minho had never met and Thomas was dying to introduce them.

They were all playing Truth or Dare when it happened. Alby had asked Newt, who answered with dare. "Kiss Thomas," Alby dared him. "On the lips, for at least a minute."

"No way, man, he's my best friend," Newt insisted. "That's not fair. Besides, it's my dare, not Tommy's." Thomas stared at Newt curiously, wondering what it would feel like to kiss his best friend. The older boy noticed him staring and asked, "What, Tommy?"

"I'll do it," he offered.

Newt gawked at him. "You _want_ to kiss me?"

Feeling heat rising to his cheeks, Thomas said defensively, "I'm curious."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Newt asked him.

Thomas shook his head and Newt chuckled. "Have you?" Thomas asked him.

Newt flushed and looked at Alby, who nodded. "I kissed Alby once."

Thomas stared, trying to imagine it. Not that he thought it was wrong, he just couldn't picture Newt and Alby kissing. A lot of people liked to talk about them, though, but Thomas had never really seen it. He'd just thought they were really close friends.

"Are you guys gonna shucking make out or not?" Minho wanted to know, and a few of their friends laughed.

Newt looked at Thomas, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes as he seductively curled a finger toward him. This earned laughs from their audience, but Thomas just rolled his eyes and crawled into Newt's lap, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. It felt so weird, being with his best friend like this, but a good weird. Thomas leaned in and their lips touched, and it was like an explosion of feelings inside him. He gasped against Newt's mouth and the older boy pulled him close, grabbing Thomas' hips. Their kiss went from soft to hungry in seconds as their friends cheered them on. "Go Thomas!" Minho shouted, and Newt smiled against Thomas' lips. Thomas slid his hands down Newt's shoulders and went for the buttons on his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and getting the fabric out of the way. Thomas wanted Newt, needed him, needed Newt to touch him. He craved Newt. Newt's hands on his hips felt so good and his touch felt way more tangible than it should have. And that was _before_ Newt started moaning "Tommy" or "Tommy, please" into Thomas' mouth. Thomas almost pushed him to the ground then and there, and probably would have done a bit more if Minho hadn't called: "Okay, time's up!"

Newt pushed Thomas away, both of them gasping for air. Newt could not have possibly been redder and Thomas felt himself blushing, too. In that moment, if not before, Thomas knew he was in love. "That was...nice," Newt managed.

Everyone fell over laughing as Thomas opened his mouth to say something, completely astonished. "Nice?" he asked. "No. Sunsets are nice. Beaches are nice. That was hot, Newt."

Newt went even more crimson as he reached for his shirt. "Glad ya bloody liked it," he said, grinning at his best friend, who wondered how he was going to tell Newt about his newly discovered feelings.

* * *

They didn't see each other for a whole week after that. "You need to talk to him, dude," Minho told Thomas as they cooked dinner together in the small kitchen of their apartment. "Tell him how you feel."

Thomas shook his head. "He'll just laugh at me and shake it off," he predicted. "Either that or he'll be completely disgusted and never talk to me again."

"I've been talking to him," Minho said. "He's a nice guy. He definitely won't be disgusted or laugh at you. I can tell he really cares about you."

"Well, if _you_ can tell," Thomas said, and Minho laughed. "I guess I could talk to him."

"I could be there with you if it would help," Minho offered.

Thomas smiled warmly at his friend. "Thank you," he said, "really, but I want to do this with just me and Newt."

Minho nodded. "Of course," he agreed.

* * *

Thomas went to Newt's college dormitory the next afternoon. Alby was Newt's roommate, and he opened the door and said, "Hey, Thomas. He's in the shower - he'll be out in a minute. Come in." He hesitated. "I know you guys'll probably wanna talk, so I'll leave."

"Thanks," Thomas said gratefully. Alby closed the door behind Thomas on his way out and Thomas sat down awkwardly on Newt's bed as he heard the shower water in the bathroom turn off. Something caught Thomas' eye, and he looked down at Newt's nightstand to find two small, silver packets on the table - condoms.

He gasped, tears filling his eyes. So the rumours about Newt and Alby were true. They were lovers. Tears streamed down Thomas' face before he could stop them and a second later he heard the door open followed by Newt's gasp. "Tommy, what's wrong?!" He rushed over to Thomas, dressed in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his waist, hanging dangerously low on his hips as he sat down on the bed beside Thomas and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You and Alby. You're together," Thomas choked out, pointing to the condoms as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Newt looked down at the condoms on his nightstand, and his expression changed from perplexed to understanding. He laughed. "Oh, Thomas," he giggled, "I bought those this week," he said. That didn't make Thomas feel any better. "They're for us." His face reddened. "I thought I should have protection, just in case..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Pure relief filled Thomas, and he closed his eyes. "Oh God," he gasped, feeling much better. "I thought for sure you - Oh God-" He let out a choked sob.

Newt was really blushing now. "I didn't know when we'd talk," he said, "and I just wanted to be prepared for anything to happen."

"So, you want to be with me?" Thomas asked incredulously.

Newt nodded, holding Thomas' hands in his. "That kiss, Tommy," he gasped, shaking his head. "I loved you before then, but that kiss did it for me. I can't take it anymore, Thomas. I love you and I want y - I want to be with you."

Thomas laughed at Newt's quick correction. "I love you, too," he told Newt, more tears sliding down his face, this time from happiness. "I thought you would laugh at me or think my love for you was disgusting or something. I never expected you to return my feelings. Which is why I assumed, well, with the condoms..."

They both giggled a bit. "I'm such a bloody idiot," Newt said.

"You're the idiot?" Thomas repeated. "I was the one who assumed you and Alby were having crazy sex in here!" This made them burst into fits of giggles.

"We're not," Newt assured him through his laughter. "I don't want anyone but you."

Thomas kissed him abruptly then, and Newt smiled against his lips before closing his eyes and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Thomas groaned into the kiss and felt himself being pushed down onto Newt's mountain of pillows. His heart pounded as Newt's lips pressed hard against his, and was wondering if he should be glad Newt got protection early. Thomas grabbed Newt's hips, loosening the towel around Newt's waist. Newt broke the kiss and licked Thomas' neck, a moan escaping from Thomas' mouth.

The door opened then, and Thomas rolled over onto the bed beside Newt and stared at Alby, who was reaching for his scarf. "Sorry, guys," he said, blushing. "I just forgot this...Sorry..." There were tears in his eyes though and he looked absolutely heartbroken as he left, closing the door behind him.

Newt sighed. "Well, I'd better go after him," he said. "Sorry, Tommy."

"No, definitely go after him," Thomas said. "You want me to wait here?"

Newt smiled. "Sure." He pecked Thomas' lips and got off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. When he got back, he was wearing jeans and a sweater. "Be right back."

"Okay." Thomas kissed him again and Newt left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Alby!" Newt caught up to Alby just as his friend was getting in his car. "Don't!" His heart lurched when he got closer and realized that Alby was crying. "Alby, don't you dare leave." Newt knew that if Alby left, he wouldn't see the older boy for days.

"Why? Why should I stay?" Alby asked him.

Without hesitation, Newt reached for Alby's hand and held it in his own. "Because you're my best friend after Thomas and I care about you," he told him.

Alby shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. "It's not enough. I appreciate it, but it's not enough."

"Is this enough?" Newt leaned in and pressed his lips to Alby's cheek, tasting his warm, salty tears. He felt his friend's body tense as he pulled him into a hug, rocking them gently back and forth as they stood by Alby's car hugging. Newt didn't care when he heard the car door open next to them and heard several people get in and drive away; he just kept his face buried in Alby's shoulder.

"Those people were whispering," Newt said into Alby's shoulder, his words muffled.

"I don't care. Let them whisper," came Alby's muffled response, and he held Newt tighter.

* * *

Newt was taking a long time, and Thomas was bored. He peeked out the blinds where the parking lot was, wondering if he would find Newt out there, and sure enough there were Newt and Alby, standing beside Alby's car. Alby was saying something and then Newt said something and leaned in and kissed Alby's tears away. Newt hugged him then and Thomas' heart sank as he stood there, feeling empty and alone as he watched them.

* * *

They went on their first date that night. Thomas took Newt out to The Melting Pot where they would eat a four-course fondue meal. Thomas had expected Newt to sit across from him - not that he minded when Newt slid into the booth beside him and snuggled right up against him, he had just been surprised. But it was definitely a pleasant surprise.

Thomas smiled and wrapped his arm around Newt, who rested his cheek against the younger boy's shoulder as they looked at the menu together. "Wanna get this?" Thomas suggested, pointing to a meal where they would get a salad, cheese fondue, a meat course where they would cook their own meat, and then chocolate fondue.

"That sounds bloody delicious," Newt agreed, smiling up at Thomas. His sparkling blue eyes stared into Thomas' and their lips met. Thomas was shocked at himself for kissing his date in public, but he didn't care. He had never understood public displays of affection, but now he completely understood why people did it. If a third world war had broken out in the restaurant, Thomas wouldn't have noticed. It was like the world was melting away as he kissed Newt, as he loved him.

"Do the lovebirds know what they want yet?" a deep voice asked. Newt let out a surprised yelp as they broke their kiss, staring at Alby who, of course, was their waiter.

"_Alby_?" Newt gaped at him. "I didn't know you worked here!"

"I didn't know you were coming here." Alby smiled at him and Newt smiled bac.

Thomas felt a rush of jealousy. "He's _mine_," Thomas told Alby, pulling his best friend closer.

"Whoa, Tommy," Newt said. "It's okay. I love you. Chill."

Alby's eyes burned with jealousy. "What can I get you?" he asked coldly.

Newt sighed as Thomas ordered, and Alby walked away quickly. "What is your problem, Thomas?" he demanded.

Thomas stared at his love. "What's _my_ problem?" he repeated, awed. "I don't have a problem. I just want to go out on a date with you without your stupid crush getting in the way."

Newt's mouth fell open. "My _crush_?"

"I saw you kissing his cheek outside in the parking lot _and_ saw you two hugging afterwards!" Thomas pointed out, noticing people were staring but he didn't care. He was too angry and upset. Tears streamed down his face as the same thought echoed through his head: _He loves Alby and not me. _

His boyfriend glared at him, livid. "You didn't seem to have a bloody problem with it when I told you I was going after Alby," he said in a scarily soft voice. "In fact, you said 'No, definitely go after him'." Thomas was really, really jealous of the moment Newt and Alby had shared. "And you know what?"

Thomas matched Newt's glare. "What?"

"It's none of your bloody business what I do with Alby!" Newt said. "You shouldn't have even watched! It was a private moment between us!"

"It's my business because I'm your boyfriend and if you kissed him you wouldn't have even looked back at me!" Thomas yelled back. "You would have chosen Alby over and over and over again-"

Newt slapped him. Slapped him hard across the face before Thomas could get out another word. Everyone around them fell silent and it was a horrible silence. After what seemed like forever Alby came back with their drinks and looked around curiously. "Did I miss something?"

"We're leaving," Newt growled, looking at Thomas as he stood up. "Let's go, Thomas. Now." Tears blurred Thomas' vision as he followed Newt out of the restaurant.

"I'll drive you home," Thomas said, extreme tension in the air around them.

"Damn right you'll drive me home," Newt spat, getting in the passenger seat of Thomas' car.

* * *

The drive home was one of the most awkward drives Thomas had ever been on. He spent it wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to focus on driving. Newt stared out the window the whole time, glaring at the freeway. On the way back to Newt's college dorm, they passed an accident. Two cars had plowed into each other and there were several ambulances. Thomas actually saw someone laying on a gurney, being wheeled into the ambulance.

Newt stared at the scene of the accident, looking like he was deep in thought. "I can't stand the thought that that could have easily been you," he told Thomas, his voice still flat and emotionless.

That was the only words either of them spoke the whole drive. When Thomas finally pulled up in the parking lot, neither of them moved. Thomas didn't have the slightest idea about what to say. He knew he should apologize, but the thought embarrassed him. Not that that was an excuse.

"Get out," Thomas instructed.

Newt looked at him for a moment and then said, "You really want me to leave?"

Thomas sighed. "No," he answered. "You know me too well." Newt didn't smile. "What you said back there, when we passed the accident..." A lump formed in his throat and Thomas wanted to melt as he heard Newt's sweet words again: _I can't stand the thought that that could have easily been you. _It probably hadn't been easy for Newt to say that, under the circumstances. "That was really sweet."

They were silent for a while. "What now, Tommy?" Newt asked after what felt like hours but was probably minutes.

Thomas looked over at the beautiful, strong, amazing boy sitting next to him. Without hesitating he said, "Now I'm going to hold your hands and tell you how sorry I am for the things I said and for embarrassing you in front of everyone at the restaurant, including your friend who I can tell really cares about you." Thomas gently took his hands and squeezed them tightly. "And I'm going to apologize for the worst date ever and ask for your forgiveness, that I don't deserve, and ask if we could start over."

Newt was smiling, his eyes glistening with tears as he nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling, too," he said, "and for hitting you and embarrassing you." He let go of Thomas' hand and put a hand on Thomas' cheek. "Does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine," Thomas reassured him, leaning into his touch. "It never really hurt that much, anyway. You hit like a girl." At least he could joke about it.

Newt's jaw dropped and he laughed. "You wanna go again, Tommy?" he threatened, jokingly. He let go of Thomas' hands and swung his fists in Thomas' face, not actually hitting him, but playfully teasing him. Thomas grinned and grabbed Newt's wrists in an iron-tight grip. He kissed Newt and the older boy smiled against his mouth, dropping his hands to rest on Thomas' hips. Thomas tangled a hand in his boyfriend's hair as Newt tilted his head, deepening the kiss. "I love you," Newt murmured into the kiss, and kept repeating it between kisses. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too," Thomas mumbled, his eyes closed as they kissed each other.

After a while of kissing in the car, Newt pulled back and they gasped for breath. "Do you wanna go back to my room with me, Tommy?" he asked, his hands resting on Thomas' belly under his shirt.

Thomas knew what he was really asking. "Oh, God yes," he agreed, and Newt grinned mischievously as they got out of Thomas' car.

* * *

"I can't believe we just bloody did that," Newt gasped as he lay with his head on Thomas' bare chest, their naked bodies resting against each other as they lay in bed together afterwards.

"I can." Thomas smiled as he stroked Newt's hair. Newt looked up at him and smiled. "I love you. That's why I believe it."

Newt's smile widened and he kissed Thomas deeply. "I love you too, Tommy," he said, pushing Thomas down onto the pillows again as they continued kissing.

* * *

**AN: Okay wow this was such a long fanfic but I wanted it to be a oneshot. Please review and tell me what you thought :) I actually really like this one for a change. Also should I change the rating to M? I wasn't sure but if you guys think I should, I'll definitely change it. Hope you like it though! **


End file.
